


Flirting in the woods

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Category: Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Robin is a girl because reasons - Freeform, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: Marion and Robin meet in the woods.
Relationships: Maid Marian/Robin Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. A short kiss (or three)

**Author's Note:**

> Short story that I had kicking around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went from short to actual plot wow

Robin flicked her hood back and grinned at Marion. The Lady gaped in shock at Robin. Robin loved it, she took a bite of an apple. The trees were all sorts of helpful. “Hi Marion” Robin said she popped her lower lip out and winked at Marion. Marion spluttered ungracefully her face flushing. Marions eyes lingered on Robins lips. 

A sudden noise further along the forest path caused Robin and Marion to break their eye contact. “Party’s coming Mari” Robin dropped from the tree quickly kissing Marion “Robin! That-that is not proper” Marion frowned allowing Robin to guide her back to the abandoned horse by the brook. Robin put Marion on the horses back, Robin arranged Marion’s dress over Marion's legs. Robin’s hand lingered on Marion's ankle. They stared into each others eyes.

The voices of the approaching party grew louder. Marion quickly bent down and kissed Robin. They kissed again. Robin twitched her eyebrows “thought that sought of thing wasn't proper” Marion laughed “I’m not the Lady Rob, you are”. Robin scowled playfully a retort on the tip of her tongue.

Unfortunately the hunting party had passed the convenient shrubbery. “Vandal!” 

Robin cursed and vanished into the trees.


	2. Misunderstandings and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is accosted by the lady Scarlet

Scarlet was a lovely lady and Robin really had nothing against her, it was just that the lady actually thought Robin was a man. Not many people actually thought Robin was a man. Only the idiots she wanted to, like Prince John and even the sheriff had experienced temporary memory loss and believed Robert of Loxley actually existed. But Scarlet bothered Robin. She was a Maid from the Court in Westminster come to Nottingham with the rest of Prince John’s travelling party and she’d decided Robin was the man for her. Robin was not a man, and certainly not Scarlet’s man, but all this was hard to explain when cornered in a convenient corner of the banquet hall by handsy lady Scarlet who had her tongue down Rodin’s throat. Honestly Robin thought she would at least have the manners to not jump Robin whilst she was sneaking about trying to cause trouble (trying to find Marion oh god Marion).

“ROBIN!” Marion hissed, loudly, yanking lady Scarlet away from Robin by the scruff of her low cut dress. Scarlet yelped turned a deep red and moved her hands in a complicated fashion probably to signal to Robin to run. Robin ignored Scarlet and wiped her lips on her sleeve Robin needed to explain this to Marion fast “you know it’s not very polite to jump people in corridors and snog them without getting a word in'' Robin admonished, and Scarlet managed to go even redder and Marion burned angrily over her shoulder. Wrong angle Robin thought quickly, don’t mention the kissing Robin cleared her throat “I feel terrible my lady Scarlet, but I do not care for your actions”. Okay, polite enough Robin peeked at Marion hopefully, she wasn't paying attention.

Robin looked between Marion and Scarlet. Marion was seething her grip on Scarlet’s dress looked painfully tight. Scarlet looked as though she wanted to be anywhere but inches away from Marion and didn't seem to have head Robin at all. Great. “Scarlet” Robin tried again, this time Scarlet looked back at Robin “I’d like you to meet my fiance, Marion” there done dusted no room for confusion. Marion was staring gobsmacked at Robin and Robin remembered that she hadn't actually proposed marriage to Marion since they were eight and Robin had fallen out of her uncle’s trees and Marion had offered to kiss it better and kissed Robin for the first time. Ah.

There was a commotion in the great hall and a cry of “Vandal!” Great. Robin had been noticed. Marion flinched and released Scarlet who fled from the scene promptly. “Step away from that thief lady!” The sheriff cried from behind four armed guards. Oh dear. Marion was not going to like this, but. Robin took Marion by the waist, she turned her wide blue eyes to Robin “ hold me tight love” Robin said to Marion before she pushed them both out the window scaling down the walls via the rope Robin had come in by and into the waiting cart. Marion cried out softly on the way down but pressed her head into Robin’s neck so Robin hoped she’d been forgiven. Friar Tuck threw Robin a wide smile as the horses tore them out of the castle grounds. 

Little John was pissed. Not that John ever drank excessively no, he was just really angry. “What the hell Robin?! You can’t steal people! You can’t break into a castle and leave with a maiden in tow!” Little John waved his impressive arms about “there’s no way out of this now! We can’t just let her go! She knows where we live!”

Robin wiggled in her chair slumped at the table her legs at an awkward angle. She briefly yanked at the too tight brecies she had on and wondered why in god's name she'd thought men's clothing would be easier. Little John scowled at her from across the table. Robin slowly lifted her hand for where she had been pulling the material of her brecies away from delicate places. John's cheek twitched amusingly. 

Friar Tuck, ever the saint interrupted “the lady is settled into her rooms and will be resting. John please don’t slobber over your chicken like that” John made an indignant noise and Robin unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile. The good Friar turned to Robin, “My Lady Loxley, your cousin Sir John is right, you can’t just kidnapped a fellow lady and not expect the whole court to come crashing down on the forest until they find us”. Tuck ominously poured himself some beer. “Or for the lady to be grateful” he added quietly which got Robin’s attention, and oh no Marion. 

Robin jumped from the table and hotfooted it into her room. The room Marion was in, the room in which Marion was escaping by bed sheets via the open window. Marion paused one leg over the window frame. Robin was by her in a heartbeat arms around Marion's waist spewing frantic apologies into Marion’s collarbone. Marion sighed, but released her hold on the makeshift rope and slowly smoothed back Robin’s frazzled blonde fluff. Robin’s hair was white blonde and puffy and Marion hadn't properly been able to tame Robin’s mane since last winter when Lady Loxley had vanished in favour of Robin Hood. “I’m so sorry Mari, so sorry, but please, don’t go”.

“Robin,” Marion said softly, “I wasn't going, I was just getting the bed sheets back in” Robin froze mid sniff. “Beg pardon” Robin asked Marion laughed slightly and shrugged  
“Friar Tuck, nice man, he made me a rope and said I could take a horse and go back if I liked, he even drew me a map” Marion gestured at the table, where indeed there was an interestingly sketched map. “Oh”.


	3. Woodland Romance and Trechery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet meets Little John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this came from but I'm having so much fun

The night sky was blue and the stars were fresh silver paint glowing across the horizon. Robin and Marion danced under the light of the moon beneath the evening greens of Sherwood. Marion had found Robins trunk, and in it Lady Loxley's gowns. She had dressed Robin in pale blue and white and braided Robins hair with flowers. Robin in turn had dressed Marions golden locks with snowdrops and Marion wore her mother's white wedding gown. And the ladies danced twirling through the woodlands like strange creatures from another world come to grace the forest for a single night. 

“Rowena of Loxley” Prince John read from the charter there was an icy silence in the air as the court looked hither and yon about the room hoping the Prince would not choose them. “Rowena of Loxley” the Prince repeated “and where is Robert of Loxley? Her father eighty and in no shape for leaping about from wall to wall” the Prince clenched his teeth and seethed “why did no one tell me Loxley was an old man and Robin Hood a woman!?” 

Robin presented Marion with a flower, small and pink with hints of yellow she slipped it between Marion’s fingers drawing in close and whispering a question “will you marry me” against her mouth. Marion smiled “yes” and kissed Robin her hand still in Robins. Marion felt a cold touch of metal on her finger and breaking the kiss she aspied a ring with square stones. “They match your eyes” Robin said in explanation and Marion pulled her back into a deeper kiss. 

The Prince raged denting a goblet against the stone wall staining a hunting tapestry “I want Loxley found! I want Loxley stripped of land and title! And shove that girl in a nunnery!”

The royal guard broke down the gate although it had been opened to them. The grounds were set alight and a tall proud old man emerged from the house. “Are you Robert Loxley!” A nameless soldier called out. The man stood silent before replying “Robert Loxley has been dead for three years I am his brother, John”.

Robin woke with the early sunlight. They had spent the night beneath the open sky. Marion lay asleep beside her, her golden hair spread out on Robin’s cloak. There was a crash nearby and Robin startled before Little John came tumbling out into the small clearing “Rob! they’ve taken my dad!” 

This was it, the Prince had gone mad. He had an old man lined up for the gallows. John Loxley, a good man, a noble knight, a friend of King Richards. The Prince was mad. 

Robin ambushed the town centre, she and Little John fought neck and neck through the guards. Marion in the distance causing havoc with a lot of ale. Robin was angry, why did they take her uncle, why did they line him up to swing. Robin was furious she leapt up to the Prince’s viewing box skewering her sword through the back of his fancy seat cutting the Prince’s cheek; and hissed through her teeth into the Prince’s frightened face. 

“I can’t believe you spat in Prince John's face Rob!” Allan scoffed over his tankard and the townspeople made loud noises of agrement around the green. They had stormed nottingham square saved Lord John and made it out whole due to the crowd being firmly on Robin’s side. But Robin knew this was not all smiles and dances. Attacking a Prince in broad daylight was a death sentence no matter your title. So Robin nodded at the merry crowd and spoke with the wise women. The people needed to bow to the Prince, they needed to stay low and away from the end of a rope. Robin, Marion, Little John and his father Lord John faded deep into the forest. 

Marion had been taken. 

Scarlet squealed leaping to one side as men armed to the teeth rushed by. A tall man stood beside her, he had a wooden staff in his hand. 

Scarlet tripped as she ran away from the fight in the courtyard. Luckily instead of sprawling indignantly across the cobbles the tall man from earlier caught Scarlet in his lovely beefy arms. He had a smattering of stubble across his jaw line, but honestly Scarlet had had a bit of an off week so instead of saying something she ought to such as ‘Why thank you good sir’ or even ‘may I know your name’ Scarlet just went with “you don’t have a girlfriend do you? Also are you a woman by any chance?” 

The tall man stared, he seemed to be experiencing a form of shock. Poor man. He righted Scarlet stuttered and said “I’m a man m’lady” Scarlet smiled.  
“Any girls you happen to be engaged to then?” Scarlet prodded his very firm chest he didn't seem to mind he also seemed alright with Scarlet not moving an inch away from the way she currently was, plastered all over his front. Nice guy. The tall man blinked down at Scarlet and then his face cleared from utter balflment to some understanding. “Lady Scarlet I presume?” he directed a wry smile at her and Scarlet felt a soft blush creep across her cheeks. 

“Rob you really have to stop. I got groped today because a woman wanted to make sure I wasn't actually a girl in man's clothes”

“You’ve got a beard though John”. 

Robin went straight into the obvious trap. Anything for Marion.


End file.
